yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Suntec City
Suntec City is a major multi-use development located in Marina Centre, a subzone of the Downtown Core in Singapore. Design Suntec City was designed by Tsao & McKown Architects with emphasis on Chinese geomancy (feng shui). The five buildings and the convention center are arranged so that they look like a left hand when viewed aerially. The Fountain of Wealth appears like a golden ring in the palm of the hand. As the fountain is made of bronze, it is believed that the balance of metal and water paves the way for success. Further, the specially selected Chinese name, 新达, means "new achievement".Suntec CityReal Destination : Singapore : Features : Suntec City Popularity * The Urban Redevelopment Authority (URA) mentioned Suntec City as one of the largest commercial developments in Singapore.Singapore 1:1- CITY * Suntec City was awarded two FIABCI Prix d' Excellence awards for excellence in all aspects of real estate development (Overall winner and Commercial / Retail winner) in 1999.http://www.fiabci.com/page/en/178_548.htm Suntec has claimed other prizes,Suntec Singapore including the 1998 Tourism Award from the Singapore Tourism Board. * Suntec City has been featured three times on The Amazing Race reality television show. Once on the US version Season 3 and twice on the Asian version in both Season 1 and Season 2.CBS * At the centre of Suntec City lies the Fountain of Wealth, which Suntec claims to be the largest fountain in the world;Suntec City - Corporate this claim has however been contested, with Fountain Hills in Arizona also claiming the title. The Guinness World Records has recently withdrawn the "Largest Fountain" category from its website. Suntec City office towers Suntec City office towers comprise five buildings across Towers One to Five with four 45-storey and one 18-storey tower making up the five office towers at Suntec City. The latter has 28,000 square feet of net lettable floor area on each floor while the 45-storey towers consist of floor plates ranging from 10,000 to 14,000 square feet. In total, there are about 2.3 million square feet of office space. Suntec City Mall | number_of_anchors = | floor_area = | floors = 4 | website = Suntec City Mall }}Suntec City Mall (Chinese: 新达城广场) is a shopping centre in Singapore, located within the Marina Centre subzone of the Downtown Core. Opened in 1994 together with initial phases of the Suntec City development, it was the largest shopping centre in Singapore with of retail space until the opening of VivoCity in 2006. It also offers a club house called the Suntec City Guild House located on the fifth storey. Renovation *Phase 1 (West Wing): June 2012 to June 2013 *Phase 2 (East Wing): March 2013 to April 2014 *Phase 3 (North Wing): January 2014 to January 2015 Suntec City Tenants *West Wing - Factorie, Uniqlo, H&M, Sephora, Guardian, NUSS Guild House, TfS App Store/Downtown Bay Store, Central Exchange Money Changer, Smoothie King, Celio*, Cotton On, Suit Select, Yankie Candle, Lovisa, Pandora, Charles & Keith, Laneige *Fountain Terrace - Ichiban Sushi, Aston's, Giant Hypermarket, Food Republic *North Wing - Challenger, Lamborghini, ToTT *East Wing - Golden Village, Morganfield's, OPPO, Cold Storage, Alive Museum Singapore, Harvey Norman, Kopitiam, Liv Activ, Marche Movenpick, Teo Heng KTV Studio, The Polliwogs, Tonkichi Japanese Restaurant, Toys R' Us Changes to Suntec City *The colour signs showcasing the location (Galleria, Tropics, Entertainment Centre, Convention Centre) were removed. *The glass doors that is linking the other basement towers were removed except those who are leaving Suntec City. *The logo "Suntec City" was removed. *Suntec City Carpark Guide signage is removed, together with the blue signage. It will be replaced by Suntec City signages. *Signages that is white were replaced by identical colours. *Naming of "Galleria", "Tropics", "Entertainment Centre" were replaced by Turaris, Spica, Sirius and Polaris groups. *The Suntec Roof Garden will be replaced by The Petite Park, which will open in 2015 under Phase 3. *Tonkichi was replaced by Food Republic since everybody had to be evicted in October 2012 from the Fountain of Wealth. *Fountain Food Terrace was replaced by Giant Hypermarket in October 2012. Giant Hypermarket opened a temporary one at Suntec City until February 2013, where they had to close because it badly affected the NUSS Guild House, and tenants around it. Giant Hypermarket opened a fresh new one at Suntec City on September 2013. *The Ducktours roundabout together with App Store was replaced by Cotton On. *The NUSS Guild House had to move out of Suntec City because of the "bad taste" and lifts are in "poor condition". Plans call for demolition of it. *Eng Wah (WE Cinemas) closed the Suntec City one on February 2013. It will be replaced by Golden Village but it is meant for renovation. *Level 3 doors had their opening so that it can be hacked upon when Phase 3 opens. *Level 2 is already extended. Suntec Singapore International Convention and Exhibition Centre | completion_date = 1997 | inauguration_date = 30 August 1995 | renovation_date = 3 June 2013 | height = | diameter = | other_dimensions = | floor_count = 6 | floor_area = | main_contractor = Suntec Development | architect = Tsao & McKown Architects | architecture_firm = | structural_engineer = | website = Suntec Singapore }}The Suntec Singapore International Convention and Exhibition Centre (Chinese: 新達城新加坡國際會議展覽中心) was officially opened on 1 November 1994, and was previously known as the Singapore International Convention and Exhibition Centre (SICEC). Its current name was adopted in 2004 as part of a rebranding exercise. The convention centre has a total of 100,000 square metres of space, over multiple levels. Initially part of the entire Suntec City development, the building is now separately owned by privately held ARA Harmony Fund and managed by ARA Singapore. History It is one of the largest multi-purpose convention and exhibition facilities in the centre of the city, the ICC has hosted some of the world’s biggest meetings, exhibitions and conventions – including the International Monetary Fund's (IMF) World Bank Congress in 1994. Originally developed as part of the entire Suntec City, it was sold to private investors forming the ARA Harmony Fund, with SuntecREIT holding a 60.8% stake at a total cost of $139.75 million. The ARA Harmony Fund is a single-asset private fund that owns 100% of the venue. In 2010, City Harvest Church reportedly acquired a substantial minority stake in the ARA Harmony Fund. The investment seeks to secure sustainable long-term use of the convention halls as a regular church venue through a co-own and lease model. The church plans to offset rental costs with annual dividends by acquiring stakes in the single-asset private fund. It is expected to cost $310 million, including committed and future rentals, share acquisition, renovation and shifting costs over a number of years. While the shareholding details are not known, with the announcement of SuntecREIT's shareholdering at 60.8%, the maximum possible stakeholding by City Harvest Church is 39.2%. On 21 July 2012, City Harvest Church announced details of its acquisition of Suntec Singapore's stake. It had first acquired 20% in 2010 and a further 19.2% in 2011 - aggregating a total of 39.2% at a cost of $97.75m. Facilities The centre is located in the central business district of Singapore. It has one of Asia's largest column-free space, in the form of multi-purpose convention halls each with 12,000 square metres of column-free space. A convention hall on level 6 and an exhibition hall on Level 4, each offers 12,000 square metres of space. The exhibition hall can be divided into 4 smaller halls, while level 6 consists of 11 rooms, an 800-seat theatre and 5 halls. It is usually configured as the City Harvest Church's 7,500-seat auditorium and a smaller hall for the church's book store and other leisure spaces. The building also boasts meeting rooms and ballrooms on the 2nd and 3rd floors, as well as food courts, restaurants, retail stores and a large lobby and event registration counters on the ground floor. Two basement levels provide ample parking. Events Several high-profile events and exhibitions have been held in the venue, and they include the World Trade Organization Ministerial Conference of 1994 and the World Economic Forum's East Asia Economic Summit, which has been held there several times. Other major events held at the venue include such as the Asian Casinos Expo, CAREER, IT Show, Modern Living, NATAS Travel Fair, Singapore Motorshow, VoiceComm, the International Food Festival, COMEX IT Fair, the World Stamp Championship, IAAPA Asian Expo, the World Down Syndrome Congress, Anime Festival Asia and the World Cyber Games. In 2006, several Singapore 2006 events, including the 61st Annual Meetings of the Boards of Governors of the International Monetary Fund and the World Bank Group, were being held at the venue. Several events of the 2010 Youth Olympic Games will also be the focus of the Convention Centre. Singapore 2010 Youth Olympic Games Located in the heart of Singapore’s business district, the International Convention Centre (ICC) is also conveniently located near the IOC Family Hotels, which is just a 10-minute walk away. It hosted Boxing, Fencing, Handball, Judo, Taekwondo, Wrestling during the 2010 Summer Youth Olympics.First youth Olympic Games: International Convention Centre Suntec City Shuttle Bus Suntec City Mall, housing the famous world’s largest fountain, The Fountain of Wealth, provides free shuttle bus services from City Hall MRT station for those who have weak links to the station. Spanning across five prestigious office towers, including a world class Suntec Singapore International Convention & Exhibition Centre and Singapore’s largest hypermarket Carrefour, it opens from 10:00am to 10:00pm daily. It was being withdrawn on 17 April 2010 when the Circle Line opened, and it had eased overcrowding by a little bit. Express 518 still receives a generous load. Gallery IMG_20190525_162612.jpg|Kokoro Tokyo Mazesoba IMG_20190525_164645.jpg|SingPost at Suntec City IMG_20191116_175028.jpg IMG_20191116_174806.jpg IMG_20191116_174426.jpg IMG_20191116_173844.jpg IMG_20191116_173231.jpg IMG_20191116_172047.jpg IMG_20191116_163931.jpg IMG_20191116_164123.jpg IMG_20191116_163723.jpg|More transparent glasses See also * Fountain of Wealth * List of convention and exhibition centers References External links * Asia's Convention City * Singapore Exhibition Information Category:Buildings and structures completed in 1995 Category:Downtown Core (Singapore) Category:Marina Centre Category:Skyscrapers in Singapore Category:Skyscrapers between 150 and 199 meters Category:Office buildings in Singapore Category:Shopping malls in Singapore Category:Convention centres in Singapore